YOU are the ONE
by Death Hime
Summary: UKISS/AJxOFC/. Hay personas y sucesos que pueden cambiarlo todo, sentimientos que no puedes evitar, batallas que debes luchar... Pero a partir de ahora ya no estarás sola...
1. Trick

**_Este fic nació en un maravilloso sueño del que hubiera deseado no despertar..._**

**You are the one**

**Capitulo 1:**** Trick**

Era una bella mañana de primavera, de las mejores a decir verdad, pues era el último Lunes de clases.

Oh si! Por fin adiós a los tediosos años de escuela... Y hola a los tediosos años de universidad...

Iba entrando a la sala cuando antes de que pusiera un pie completamente dentro de ella Cony me saltó encima gritando como loca.

- Holu~~~- Dije sorprendida con ella aún encima.

Sabia el motivo de su alegría, en unos meses más, nuestro grupo favorito por fin visitaría el país, después de años de espera y de miles de problemas encima, ellos estarían aquí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-MESES MÁS TARDE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era tan perfecto, por primera vez en mi vida el sol brillaba y sin quemar esta blanca y delicada piel de papel. Tenía una suerte de maravilla, como nunca, siempre había sido yo a la que la nube negra le llovía, y esta vez todo era simplemente perfecto.

Teníamos las entradas, en nuestras manitos, brillantes y con letritas bonitas, que hermosas, si les tomé por lo menos unas veinte fotos, estaríamos adelante sentaditas, si pudiéramos decir que nos mantendríamos sentadas con esos hombres al frente, teníamos dinero para gastar en el viaje, compras, compras, compras, y nos alojaríamos con mi familia.

Tuvimos un viaje relajado y una llegada alegre, por cosas de espacio tendríamos que compartir habitación y cama, no nos dio problema.

- Jazmine, este sábado es el concierto de nuestras vidas.-

- Estoy contando cada día... y pensar que es miércoles...-

- ¿No nos vamos a quedar encerradas hasta el sábado o si?-

- ¡No! ¿Que estás pensando Cony? Obvio a malgastar dinero, hay mucho que hacer acá.-

En realidad si salíamos pareceríamos un par de campesinas por nuestra tremenda emoción por todo, si hubiéramos venido por cualquier otra cosa todo hubiera sido distinto, pero lo del concierto nos traía hiperactivas e hiperventiladas. ¡¿A quien no?!

Como también estaba de vacaciones, mi prima Karina accedió a darnos una vueltecita al día siguiente, porque si no nos perdíamos, seguro después aprenderíamos a ubicarnos... O tal vez no... Y ahí andábamos dando vueltas y vueltas, comprando y comprando, por todos lados.

Por la tarde llegamos a un mall, para esa hora ya más calmadas, las vueltas nos tenían un poco cansadas para entonces y el calor mataba en ese lugar, gracias a Dios había aire acondicionado.

- ¿Quieren seguir paseando?- Las dos asentimos en respuesta a mi prima-. Ehh... Pásenme las bolsas, las voy a dejar al auto para que no lleven tanto peso.- Indicó, las dos entregamos nuestras bolsas con una sonrisa enorme.

Mi prima se alejó y nosotras seguimos caminando de la mano sin rumbo, hasta que de pronto Cony pareció encontrar a alguien conocido. Se había quedado mirando a alguien a lo lejos que yo no lograba ver.

- ¿Que miras tanto?-

- Ese tipo es igual a AJ.- Dijo sin despegarle la mirada.

- ¿Quien?- Pregunté sin encontrarlo. Se me hacía difícil sin los lentes :Z

Como ella parecía tan sorprendida busqué mis lentes en mi bolso y me los puse. Los acomodé y vi directo a donde creía que mi amiga lo hacía y era cierto, había un tipo de espaldas, alto y delgado que era una copia de AJ. Pero claro, no podía ser él.

- Ohh... Es idéntico.-

- ¿Y si es él? Puede que anden conociendo el lugar antes del concierto.-

- No tienen tiempo, es muy pronto para estar acá y... en ese caso mejor ensayan.- La bajé de su nube de sueños. Sin embargo no dejamos de curiosear en torno a ese hombre.

De pronto nos habíamos convertido en espías, caminamos lentamente a un pasillo entre las tiendas, nos ocultamos y nos quedamos mirando al supuesto AJ, que miraba atento en la vitrina de una zapatería. Un chico se le acercó, usaba gorra y lentes, así que no se le veía el rostro.

- Mira, ese es igual a Eli.- Dijo Cony.

- No puedes estar segura, cualquier chileno usa gorra y gafas.-

- Pero Eli sin maquillaje parece chileno, así que de más.-

- ¡Tonta unnie!- Le dí un golpe en el hombro.

- Si... mira, si está tomando una Red Bull es Eli... entonces el otro es AJ.-

- Seee... claro ¬¬-

Un tercer hombre apareció, les indicó algo a lo que ambos asintieron, tomó las bolsas que ellos llevaban y desapareció, de pronto tal y como dijo Cony, el tipo de gorra llevó una lata a su boca, y de que otra cosa era sino... ¡RED BULL!

Era una deducción tonta, pero ambas dejamos salir un "Ah!" de asombro. El de gorra se alejó y el otro chico se giró en nuestra dirección.

¡Dios Mío! ¡Pero si era cierto! ¡Era él! ¡El mismísimo y el verdadero AJ!

~Es que me da un ataque de taldos y kxj,xdmasxcjkiasncxmxjknasmcjinx maskxjcnaskcjasnxjkicnsmjkic snjiaskmlxaskcjn NO PUEDE SER, me voy desmayar, shock, impacto, Jazmine muere~~

Abrí mi boca y estaba a punto de soltar un grito cuando sentí la mano de mi amiga cubrir mis labios y arrastrándome un poco más dentro del pasillo. Nos quedamos ocultas hasta unos pocos segundos después de que AJ pasara frente a nosotras, sin notar nuestra presencia claro.

Solo entonces salimos y al segundo de Cony despegar sus manos de nuestras bocas, empezamos a gritar. Dábamos saltos de un lado a otro de tanta emoción. Eran nuestros oppas, estaban en el mall.

- ¿No crees que DongHo ande con ellos?-

- ¡Tan viciada tú! Mejor vamos a lo que tenemos cerca.-

- Por puro que a ti te gusta AJ.-

- A ti también.-

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?-

- No sé... ¿seguirlo y psicopatearlo? No es por nada, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa.-

Mala respuesta, la desesperación me hace tonta.

Se puso la mano en la frente despeinando su chasquilla. Me tomó la mano y corrimos a ocultarnos en una librería, para hablar de nuestros planes con un kisso tan cerca.

Entramos y nos ocultamos otra vez, entre los estantes. AJ estaba ahí. ~Ahh si es más hermoso aún en persona *O*. Miraba y hojeaba los libros, susurrando para si mismo, quería ir y saludarlo y que mágicamente me quisiera y asdasdasd pero eso hay que dejarlo para los fics Jaz xD

- ¿Y ahora que? Estamos haciendo lo que te dije yo.- Dije a punto de reírme.

- No te pongas tonta, hay que pedirle una foto.- Dijo mientras sus ojos seguían a AJ.

- ¿Foto?-

- Si, andas con tu teléfono.-

- Si, está vacío, lo estaba preparando para grabar algunas cositas el sábado.-

- Eso no importa, hay que llenarlo de fotos de AJ.- Me lo quitó de las manos.

Trató de tomar una foto, entonces se lo quité, recordando el escandaloso sonido que tiene para capturar.

- No. Suena muy fuerte, se la vamos a pedir.- Se lo quité de vuelta.

- Anda.- Me mandó. AJ iba saliendo del local.

- Las dos.- La tomé de la mano y salimos un poco después.

- A ti te gusta más.- Dijo cuando ya estuvimos afuera.

- Pero tú también quieres foto.-

- ¿Cómo me veo?- Preguntó, pensé que había accedido.

La miré de arriba a abajo, lucía bien, llevaba unos shorts y unas calzas rasgadas, una camiseta negra y su mochila, su pelo como siempre desordenado y sus ojos perfectamente delineados.

- Guapa, ¿y yo?-

Me analizó un rato, yo llevaba unos shorts negros y una blusa de estrellas, como siempre unas coletas y nada de maquillaje.

- Tan washita que me saliste.- Dijo muy en su estilo, quitándome el bolso del hombro-. Pero te falta algo.- Comenzó a buscar, se detuvo finalmente-. Brillito aunque sea.- Me puso ella misma algo de brillo en los labios y luego un poco de perfume. ¿Acaso huelo mal? ¬¬

- Ya, ¿vamos?-

- Anda, estas lista para la conquista.- Me dijo.

¿No era en serio? ¬¬ Pretendía acaso que un idol me mirara con otros ojos, definitivamente eso no pasaría fuera de un fic, por más que lo deseara.

- Pidela tú, tienes más personalidad.-

- ¿Que... yo... no...? ehh... Quiero ir al baño... Chaito!- Dijo, y así como si nada se desapareció.

En eso me giré y vi a AJ caminando a la escalera de bajada. Corrí para alcanzarlo.

Entre tanto iba pensando, ¿realmente sería capaz de hablarle y pedirle una foto?, ¿acaso la voz me saldría?, ¿él aceptaría? Bueno no podría negarse, según lo que he visto de él y programas y cosas no es un divito ni nada y se ve bien relajado, no podría rechazarme si no actuo como una desesperada... Pero en un caso como este... No sé...

- ¡AJ!- Grite sin pensar antes de que llegara a la escalera. Se giró y miró sorprendido todos lados, apuró su paso-. ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Espera por favor!- Dije corriendo tras él, mientras ponía el primer pie en la escalera mecánica.

_Ggamjjak hal sa I_  
_Bimil seureo un Trick_  
_Jeong shineul nwa beoril_  
_Honran seureo un Trick_

Un montón de gente subió tras él, yo entre medio, colándome entre los espacios y tratando de alcanzarlo. Finalmente logré pasar esas murallas humanas y no sé como ponerme frente a él.

- Ehh... yo...- Dije.

¡Parálisis!

No era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, era como que la voz solo no quería salir de la impresión. JaeSeop frente a mi, era muy alto y muy guapo, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, las imágenes HD no eran nada contra esto. Y como esperaba, ni siquiera me miraba.

Jazmine totalmente ignorada ¬¬'' Si, no estoy soñando... Esa es mi realidad.

- Yo... algo... pedir... importante...-

¡F*ck!

Jazmine hablando incoherencias... Maldita reacción a los nervios, me cohibí en serio, nunca había titubeado tanto y había dicho tanta estupidez junta, no podía armar una frase coherente en inglés, ¿pero que me estaba pasando?

Y AJ seguía como un maniquí, serio y sin emociones mirando a otro lado. Me irritó esa actitud.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Es importante.- Dije medio cohibida todavía.

Su respuesta era mirar el aire a su alrededor, me sentía tan tonta, me irritaba demasiado que me ignorara así, quería darle un golpe, no podía creer que AJ, el mismo chico inteligente, divertido y sencillo que creía que era, en realidad no era otra cosa que una muñeca de hielo, incapaz de hacerle un favor a una fan, entregar un mínimo de alegría. Era mucho para mi, no podía creer que fuera un falso.

Con una sonrisita me conformaba, pero ni eso, ¡ni siquiera una mirada! ¡agh!

- ¡Oye! ¡Te hablo a ti Kim JaeSeop, quiero pedirte un favor, ¿si?!- Dije mucho más segura que la vez anterior, tomándolo de un hombro con fuerza, obligándolo a verme.

Me vio con sorpresa, aún en silencio.

Ok, me pasé, Jazmine transtornada mental, va a pensar que le quieres hacer daño.

Luego miró por sobre mi, como si las cosas abajo fueran más interesantes. Realmente me sentía incomoda, ya no quería una foto, quería regañarlo y golpearlo por tratarme así, no puede ser tan desconsiderado...

- ¡Ah!- Estuve a punto de caer, pero él me sostuvo del brazo.

Entonces lo que él veía por sobre mi era el fin de la escalera, bueno, eso no lo hace mejor, pudo haberme dicho que si no me giraba iba a caerme o algo así.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó dejando finalmente salir su voz.

- Ehh... Si, gracias.-

Al menos empezaba a mostrar unos signos de cortesía... o mejor dicho de vida...

- ¿Y que es lo tan importante que tenías que pedirme?- Dijo sonriendo.

¡Oh Dios mío! Esa sonrisa, amo esa sonrisa... Y es así como después de unos minutos furiosa puedo caer con una estúpida sonrisa... Lo odio por eso... Pero vi su sonrisa~ Vienen los taldos asdjknsmjdkwnmdwijkwenidcwej kxnwijcknemi AJ~SONRISA~MORIR~

- Yo... tuya... muy... fan... ser... ehh...- Dije entrecortada.

¡F*ck!

¿Por qué otra vez hablaba incoherencias? Se me iban todas las palabras a las nubes, no era tan complicado hablar en inglés y ahora no podía decir unas simples frases sueltas, ¿Que me pasa?, al parecer me ataca el efecto idol.

Estúpido efecto idol, lo que me provocan los hombres sensuales xDDD

El solo se rió. Parecía burlarse de mis nervios, definitivamente le daría un golpe.

Relájate Jazmine... Respira profundo y sigue con lo tuyo, luego te irás tranquilita, tranquilita... Inhala, exhala, habla...

- Digo... Te admiro mucho y sería realmente bueno si aceptaras que te tome una foto.- Dije más calmada.

- Seguro, solo tenías que decirlo.-

"Como si no lo hubiera intentado mientras me ignorabas, idiota." Hubiera querido decírselo con un golpe.

- ¿Y eso era lo tan importante que querías? No le hallo tanta importancia.- Caminó unos cuantos pasos sin mi.

"¡Cállate idiota y deja que te tome la maldita foto!" La mano ya me quemaba por darle un buen golpe.

Me quedé de pie tras él viendo como caminaba con confianza alejandose de a poco, se giró y alzó una ceja en signo de duda, luego retrocedió los pasos avanzados hasta donde yo estaba.

- Ven, la iluminación no es muy buena aquí.- Dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome afuera.

¿Iluminación? Esto no es una sesión, solo una foto en el teléfono para una fan, ¿por qué era necesario moverse? No le tomaría más de un par de segundos tomarse la molestia y ahora pretende que yo me tome varios minutos.

¡Agh! ¡Lo golpearé! ¡Lo golpearé!

_Neon nun bicheuro ME ME ME ME_  
_Naemam ye daedab YOU YOU YOU YOU_  
_Adeuk hage we un jumun deuri ni ane_  
_Jichin mameul nokyeo ganda_

El sol brillaba tan fuerte, afuera hacía calor, me llevó del brazo, como si yo fuera una cosa, hasta una banca algo oculta. Entonces como si nada arrancó el celular de mis manos y buscó por si mismo la cámara.

- ¡Perdona! ¡No tomes mis cosas así!- Le dije mirándolo fijamente.

- Lo siento.- Puso una cara linda. Tonto, como si eso lo remediara, aunque no puedo negar que es hermoso. PERO LO HERMOSO NO LE QUITA LO IDIOTA :C -. Por cierto, lindos ojos, espero no los cierres en la foto.- Comentó guiñando un ojo.

¿Y ahora me halagaba los ojos? ¿Está tratando de coquetear? ¿Que pretende? D: ¡Lleva varios puños ganados!

- Bien, ¿lista?- Preguntó poniendo su mano sobre mis hombros.

- ¡Hey!- Inconcientemente le di un codazo.

Muajajaja! Lo golpeé~ e_e

Le dí directo en las costillas, . Aunque a pesar de todo, después de sentir su quejido, me sentí un poquito mal u.u, parece que fui algo más dura de lo normal.

Me miró como si sus ojos me dijeran "ok eres ruda, me portaré bien desde ahora" Pero al contrario de lo que pensé en vez de alejarse, su brazo me acercó más a él. Ya le daría otro golpe. Entonces tomó el móvil y lo puso frente a nosotros para tomar la foto. Me acercó un poco más a él. ¬¬ Que molesto.

- Bien, sonríe, quédate quieta y mantén tus ojos abiertos, no tomaré más de una.- Anunció antes de presionar el disparador, mientras su otra mano se movía cosquilleándome cerca del cuello.

Agh! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Cosquillas en el cuello! ¡Se merece una tanda completa de golpes!

¬¬ Cerré los ojos, pero fue su culpa, me cosquilleó el maldito, me reí sin querer y le dí otro golpe, otra vez las costillas, pero ahora con el puño y lo hice con toda intención.

"¡Sufre!"

- ¡Hey! No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿si?- Dijo tomando su costado, con una expresión adolorida.

Agh! ¿Porque su sufrimiento me hace sentir mal? Ok, le pido perdón, pero tal vez le pegue otra vez.

- Lo siento.- Dije sin mirarlo.

- Y mira, cerraste los ojos, tendremos que tomar más.-

Y así otra vez me abrazó y se acercó mucho más a mi, tomando varias fotos más, moviéndome de un lado a otro y cambiando sus poses y expresiones. Se tomó en serio lo de la foto.

¿Solo una foto? Esto es una sesión... Una irritante sesión ¬¬''

Bueno, no todo estaba tan mal... Después de un rato comenzó a ser agradable su compañía. No era tan pesado, empezó a bromear y digamos... le salió el lado bueno.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que llegamos a ese lugar y no sé como llegamos a tomarnos fotos luego con su móvil e incluso intercambiarlas, al parecer el paso del tiempo ayudó a que estuviera mucho más cómoda con él, tanto que ya había dejado atrás su pasado antipático y me quedaba con el AJ agradable.

Ok... si, era muuuuuy agradable y sencillo, esa parte si era como imaginaba... Solo tuve que esperar varios minutos y bastante incomodidad...

- ¡Bien! La memoria de los dos se ha ido, ¿que quieres hacer?- Dijo entregándome de vuelta mi teléfono.

¿Tanta confianza me había tomado y quería seguir conmigo?, me sentía muy extraña, no sabía que responder a esa pregunta, se suponía que le pediría una foto, el amablemente me la daría y yo me iría feliz por mi camino, alardeando luego mi feliz aventura, pero ahora todo era como un sueño, uno muy extraño, estaba pasando un buen rato con uno de los integrantes de U-KISS, y él solo quería seguir conmigo... Imposible...

_Chakgak hajima, Magician eun na_  
_Mudae wireul saro jab neun charisma ya_  
_Geob meokji malgo, mideo borago_  
_Witae witae geokjeong illang neoheo durago_

Ahora debería sonar mi despertador...

- Ah... Por cierto, ni siquiera sé tu nombre.-

No había caído en ese pequeño detalle xD

- Jazmine.- Respondí seca.

- ¿No me llamas para guardar tu número? El mío está aquí.- Apuntó mi teléfono.

¿Que? Se había tomado el tiempo para guardar su propio número entre mi lista de contactos, ¿le intereso?, ya me volví loca . taldos ashjdcnascjiasnixusbnciwdjzb xnaijcniwuoxckmasxoaksncinjo asmiwjkcna

¡NO! Este tipo trata de coquetearte, guarda su numero... por cierto, el numero de un movil chileno y tú te quedas con él como si nada, cuando antes fue la persona más irritante que has conocido...

Pues... ¿que más dá? Solo es un idol, después de un par de días solo yo recordaré esto...

Sin responder marqué el numero guardado como "Jae :3" esperando a que el móvil en sus manos sonara, solo entonces corté, antes de que esta cosa empezara a cobrar, JaeSeop con una sonrisa aún más amplia tecleó unas cuantas cosas.

- ¡Listo!- Lo guardó en su bolsillo-. ¿Quieres un café?- Me ofreció poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Maldito confianzudo, y yo que pensaba que los coreanos te trataban de lejos y muy caballerosamente... Oh... Pero este es un idol... ¿Acaso se cree poseedor del privilegio de ponerme la mano por los hombros? ¡Lo golpearé!

Y me invitaba a un café como si estuviéramos paseando sin nada mejor que hacer. Obviamente diría "NO", tenía que volver con mi amiga y mi prima, con lo preocupadas que deben estar.

- Ehhh... Verás yo...- Me interrumpió mi celular.

¡Sonrojo!

Desde mi bolsillo se dejó escuchar "Obsession" maldición, estúpido tono de mensajes, estaba como tomate al escuchar el rap del principio, JaeSeop solo se reía de oírse a si mismo desde mi teléfono. Lo tomé antes de ponerme a gritar. Mensaje de Cony.

"Que tal todo con el kisso hermoso? *¬*1313 Ya te lo... 1313? uuuuuy No llames, todo está perfecto, sigue disfrutando tú... Besos! 3"

Eso me tranquilizaba un poco, su mensaje era divertido y me daba ánimos. Muy bien, sigamos con esto. AJ me miraba sin entender lo que ocurría, no le dije nada por supuesto, solo lo miré y sonreí.

- Eh... Claro, vamos por un café.-

Hay que seguir el hilo de todo, descubrir que está pasando, quiero saber :3 Como antes me dije; después de un par de días yo seré la única que recordará esto...

Llegamos a un lugar que no conocía, estaba algo oculto. Pasamos un buen rato charlando con unos frappes, por cierto el mío estaba delicioso.

Era muy amable, divertido, sabía escuchar y más que otra cosa ya no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Es que como quitarle los ojos de encima a este espécimen perfecto, agradezco a Dios y a sus padres por hacerlo con tanto amor y cuidado.

_Ggamjjak hal sa I_  
_Shinbi seureo un Trick_

En esas largas horas que hablamos y que hicimos durar las bebidas nos conocimos un poco más, algo de la vida, cosas en común, gustos, opiniones, etc. Él abría distintos temas para hablar, eso me agradaba, me fascina estar con personas con las que puedes conversar de todo y saben corresponderte, AJ era una de esas y eso me impresionaba un poco.

Salimos del lugar, un inusual viento frío me atrapó. Ya era de noche, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado?

- ¿Tienes frío?-

- Un poco.- Respondí mientras traté de coger mi bolso de mis hombros.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Cony me lo había quitado cuando queríamos ir tras AJ, ella se lo quedó, con mis lentes, mi chaleco, mi dinero y todas mis cosas dentro. Ahora me calaría hasta llegar a casa por su culpa, huyó antes de devolvérmelo.

Maldición, justo ahora tenía que empezar a enfriarme y yo con lo friolenta que soy.

De pronto un agradable calor me cubrió. AJ había puesto sobre mi su chaqueta y me abrazaba... Dios gracias por traérmelo al camino... Es tan cortés y caballeroso, muy amable, protector, amigable, guapo...

_Neon nun bicheuro ME ME ME ME_  
_Naemam ye daedab YOU YOU YOU YOU_  
_Adeuk hage we un jumun deuri ni ane_  
_Jichin mameul nokyeo ganda_

Muy bien... Lo acepto me está gustando un poquito más de lo que planeaba...

- ¿Mejor ahora?- Su abrazo era más cerrado.

Tuve una sensación extraña al sentir su voz tan cerca.

Sonreí... Era mi respuesta para mi misma al decirme "Te gusta ewe" y bueno era cierto, y ya era hora de que pasara... Los deseos locos y extraños de fangirl pueden hacerse realidad... ¿Quien diría que andaría así de abrazada con un guapo idol coreano?... Hermoso *-*

_(Heart Queen) Naege moreuge_

_(Kkok kkok) Gamchuryeo haedo_

_(Imi) Naeson aneseo_  
_(Imi nae aneseo)_

Pero bueno, definitivamente no era más que solo mi amigo por ahora... Y tal vez todo quedaría aquí, pues luego que nos separemos no sabré nada más de él además de lo que suelo saber, porque simplemente no puedo interesarle más allá de una chica con la que puede tener una gran amistad, porque somos del mismo tipo de personas tal vez...

Y como dije antes; solo yo recordaré esto... ¡Esperanzas desechadas! -.-''

Me preguntaba todavía además de eso, ¿por qué en un principio era tan antipático si en realidad era exactamente como me lo pensaba? Era súper agradable y sencillo, no tenía ni gota de divo o estrella engreída, solo era él y eso era genial.

Le dí un golpe de dedo en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué fue eso?- Rió un poco.

- Recordé algo, ¿por que fuiste tan pesado antes?-

- ¿Pesado?- Rió un poco más.

Dejó de abrazarme sin quitarme la chaqueta. Seguía riendo, parecía nervioso. Se detuvo poniéndose frente a mi. Bajó su rostro a mi altura.

Jazmine, es hora de correr...

- Un truco.-

Entonces me robó un beso...

_(Spade King) Neodo moreuge_

_(Jeom jeom) Bbajyeo deureo ga_  
_(Jeogi) gwanyeok wi eseo hanbeondeo shh!_


	2. Mala noche

**Capitulo 2:**** "Mala noche"**

No podía dejar de moverme de un lado a otro en la cama, no podía quitarlo de mi mente. Ese segundo exacto, todo fue tan rápido y tan inesperado y… ¡EL IDIOTA ME ROBO UN BESO! Si lo veía otra vez le daría un buen golpe y le exigiría explicaciones. Claro, esa opción se ve muy lejana, porque además de en el concierto, él en el escenario y yo en la tribuna, no tenía ninguna otra oportunidad de verlo, y ese no sería el momento para golpearlo.

Agh! ¡Dios mío! ¿Por cuánto tiempo más voy a seguir dando vueltas en esto? Si no se me hubiera cruzado por el frente lo seguiría admirando, antes de esta tarde yo lo amaba, era mi idol de la vida con todo su grupo, ahora LO ODIO! , y luego lo quiero porque no puedo dejar de amar a UKISS y luego lo odio otra vez por su precipitación.

¡ODIO A KIM JAESEOP! :C

Como si antes de que eso pasara yo no lo hubiese soñado con una y mil veces… ¡NO! Ahora no, no aceptaré a un chico que se toma la confianza de robarme un beso sin más de un día de conocerme y no llevarse unos cuantos golpes con ello.

Seguí dando vueltas y vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, la noche estaba algo calurosa y mis pensamientos no ayudaban demasiado. Sentí un fuerte sonido de algo caer.

- Ay! Me botaste de la cama.- Gritó Cony desde el suelo.

- Aww… Yo… lo siento.-

- Deja de moverte.- Se acostó otra vez-. ¿Por qué tan inquieta? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de la tarde?-

- Algo así.-

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Qué paso?-

- Pues… Fotos, café, palabras, beso.- Solté las palabras como nada.

- ¡¿Beso?!- Preguntó sentándose rápidamente, supe que sonreía.

Jazmine, tú y tu bocota, tendría que explicarle y contarle todo ahora. Sería una larga, larguísima noche. Encendió la lámpara en la mesita.

- Pues, mira…- Le pasé mi móvil.

- Lindas fotos… ¿Tantas tomaron?... Dios, tu memoria está llena… ¿Sabes que tienes poco más de 300 fotos de AJ y tú… juntos?- Dijo con sorpresa sin dejar de verlas.

- ¿Tantas?, no me di cuenta… Bueno, ese es el principio, luego tomamos algo, hablamos más, nos llevamos muy bien, es muy agradable, aunque en un principio había sido muy antipático y…- Me interrumpió una maravillosa canción.

Obsession, mensaje, mi teléfono en las manos de Cony, y yo temblando al escuchar la voz de AJ…

- ¿Te pusiste nerviosa?-

- No, ¿qué es?-

- Un mensaje de… ¡AJ! ¡Tienes su número! ¡Y él tiene el tuyo! ¡Y te envió un mensaje! ¡Ahhh! ¡Voy a leerlo!- Puso toda su concentración en la pantalla-. Está en inglés.- Dijo con emoción.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que íbamos a hablar en español o en coreano? Trae acá.- Le quité el móvil de las manos, antes de que lo leyera.

"You're perhaps sleeping right now, I'm really sorry if I woke you up, but I can´t sleep because I can´t stop thinking of you… I can´t forget our random date, I wanna see you again, but the rest of the week I have to practice… I can´t forget your soft lips, can I kiss you the next time I meet you?... Are you thinking of me? If you're awake, please call me, I really wanna talk to you right now… Hugs, JaeSeop"

- ¿Qué dice?- Preguntó tratando de ver.

- Nada.- Oculté el móvil antes de que lo viera.

- Cuéntame.-

- No.-

- ¿Qué pasó después del café?-

- Pues salimos, estaba algo ventoso y tú te habías llevado mi bolso por lo que no tenía con que cubrirme, me estaba calando cuando de pronto me puso su chaqueta encima… Aquí está.- Le mostré la chaqueta que había ocultado en mi maleta-

- ¡Oh! ¡La chaqueta de AJ! ¡Que buen recuerdo!- La tomó y la olió-. Oi~… Que rico huele AJ…-

- Deja eso.- Se la quité.

- Celosa…-Hice como que no escuché eso ¬¬- ¿Y después que pasó?-

- Me abrazó y yo me dejé y nos quedamos así un rato, cuando me acordé de que en la tarde había sido muy pesado, entonces le di un golpe de dedo, por cierto ya lo había golpeado unas cuantas veces antes.-

- ¡Mala! ¿Cómo le pegas? Pobrecito.-

- No importa… Después me preguntó por qué le había pegado y yo le dije que porqué antes había sido un pesado y su respuesta fue…- Me detuve al recordarlo.

- ¿Su respuesta…?-

- Dijo… Fue un truco y solo me robo un beso... y luego otro…-

Flash Back

Dejó de abrazarme sin quitarme la chaqueta. Seguía riendo, parecía nervioso. Se detuvo poniéndose frente a mí. Bajó su rostro a mi altura.

Jazmine, es hora de correr...

- Un truco.-

Entonces me robó un beso...

¿Qué? ¿Me había robado un beso? Me paralicé, sentí como en un solo segundo sus labios se pusieron sobre los míos presionándolos suavemente, sentí el aire suave saliendo de su nariz sobre mi mejilla, sentí esa suavidad, ese cosquilleo extraño y luego el espacio entre nosotros formándose otra vez.

Y solo así y ya… AJ me había besado… Todo había sido demasiado rápido, no me había dado tiempo de reaccionar. Sus labios ya no estaban sobre los míos, pero yo aún los sentía ahí, mientras en silencio lo veía dar lentos pasos hacía atrás.

- Ehh…- No pude decir una palabra.

- Tengo que irme, adiós.- Dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó los mismos pasos que antes se había alejado y me besó otra vez, y otra vez yo no hice nada. Esta vez fue un poco más prolongado, pude memorizar ese contacto, sus manos sobre mis hombros temblaban un poco, o así lo sentía yo. Se separó de mí, me sonrió y luego se alejó corriendo.

Y yo, hecha piedra me quedé en el mismo sitio por bastante tiempo más… Su chaqueta cubriéndome, la sensación de unos labios sobre los míos aún presente, mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, la duda y en parte la rabia fluyendo de a poco…

¡Me había besado! ¡Me había besado y había huido! Y esta tonta se paralizó y no reaccionó hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente lejos como para no alcanzarlo…

Fin Flash Back

- Increíble.- Susurró tras oír mi relato-. Lindo… como de dorama.- Dijo después.

- ¿Lindo? Eso fue… Irrespetuoso.- Dije sin entenderme a mi misma, no sabía como exactamente definir lo que había sido.

- Como si no te hubiera gustado un beso más apasionado.- Me miró con cara de pervertida.

- ¡Cony cállate!- La golpee con una almohada.

- Awww… Que emoción y todo así de rápido...- Se quedó en silencio un momento, como si su mente volara-. Ah! ¿Y el mensaje?- Estiró su mano pidiendo el teléfono.

- Son cosas mías.- Me alejé un poco de ella.

Me daba algo de vergüenza mostrárselo. Todas esas palabras, que habían hecho que mi corazón latiera rápido otra vez… ¿Qué me está pasando?

- Muéstramelo, ¿te dice cosas lindas?- Se me acercó, buscando el móvil.

- ¡Oye!- La detuve.

- Si lo hace.-

- ¡No!-

- No va a pasar nada si lo leo.-

- Ya… déjalo…-

- Por favor.- Puso su carita.

- No.-

- Por favor.- Puso sus ojitos.

- Ya dije no.-

- Le diré a todos, lo publicaré y se lo diré a los Kissmes.- Amenazó.

- ¿Y tú crees que alguien te creerá?-

- Tengo esto para probarlo.-

Levantó su móvil y en su pantalla un par de las fotos que me había tomado por la tarde, unas en las que nos vemos muy cercanos, me sonrojé al verlas. Se las había enviado mientras le hablaba. Agh!

- Ok, ok… Pero que nadie sepa.-

- No hay problema.-

Le entregué el móvil, me miró de reojo mientras leía y una sonrisa se dibujaba. Luego llevó el teléfono a su oído.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- Dice que lo llames si estás despierta, te estoy ayudando un poco.-

- Corta.-

- *Hi AJ, I'm not Jazmine, I'm Cony, her best friend.-

¡Maldición! Había contestado, ¿que haría ahora?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Traducción mensaje:

"You're perhaps sleeping right now, I'm really sorry if I woke you up, but I can´t sleep because I can´t stop thinking of you… I can´t forget our random date, I wanna see you again, but the rest of the week I have to practice… I can´t forget your soft lips, can I kiss you the next time I meet you?... Are you thinking of me? If you're awake, please call me, I really wanna talk to you right now… Hugs, JaeSeop"

"Tal vez estés durmiendo en este minuto, lo siento mucho si te he despertado, pero no puedo dormir, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… No puedo olvidar nuestra inesperada cita, quiero verte otra vez, pero tengo ensayos el resto de la semana… No puedo olvidar tus suaves labios, ¿puedo besarte la próxima vez que nos veamos?... ¿Estás pensando en mi? Si estás despierta, por favor llámame, tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo ahora… Abrazos, JaeSeop"

* Hi AJ, I'm not Jazmine, I'm Cony, her closest friend = Hola AJ, no soy Jazmine, soy Cony, su mejor amiga.


	3. Prendado

**Capitulo 3: "Prendado~"**

**AJ POV**

De madrugada, sentado en el suelo junto a la cama con mis pensamientos en esa chica. Me puse los audífonos y puse algo de música para que mi mente se despejara, pero en realidad mis pensamientos se intensificaron y mis recuerdos sobre ella llegaron con fuerza.

**Flash Back**

Por la mañana habíamos llegado, estábamos dando unas cuantas vueltas antes de ir al hotel, conocer un poco del lugar, comprar algunas cosas necesarias, ¿Quién sabe?

La mayoría decidió quedarse a dormir en la van, son unos flojos, aunque no puedo negar que también estaba cansado. Solo había algo que me llamaba a dar una vuelta por ahí, no sé, un presentimiento.

Seguí mi corazonada, Eli me acompañó, bajamos para pasar el tiempo. Tenía en mente comprar un buen libro.

Pronto mi compañero desapareció entre las tiendas y la gente, me quedé solo paseando por aquel atestado centro comercial con calma, viendo algunas vitrinas, nada interesante, nada novedoso, creo que este no es el lugar para conocer Chile.

No llevaba más de una hora ahí solo, cuando aparecieron el manager con Eli y unas cuantas bolsas.

- ¿Seguirás?-

- Si, quiero un libro o algo así, esperen solo un poco más.- Dije más motivado por aquel extraño presentimiento que por un libro más.

- Ok, me llevo esto.- El manager tomó las bolsas-. Los veo en un par de horas en la van.- Dijo antes de alejarse.

- Oye, ¿sabes que hay unas chicas viéndote allá?- Apuntó con su rostro tras de mi-. No voltees, vi a una, pero dudo que esté sola, deberías investigar.- Propuso llevando a su boca la recién abierta lata de Red Bull.

- Ok, seguiré buscando una librería, tal vez valla por allá.- Me giré viendo en la dirección donde supuestamente estaban las chicas.

- Muy bien, nos vemos.- Se alejó sonriendo.

Solo por curiosidad y por instinto seguí aquel camino, podía tener relación a esa sensación de que algo ocurriría, no soy de presentimientos ni de los que cree en el destino, diría que soy quien forja mi propio destino, pero está la curiosidad, contra ella no puedo.

Efectivamente en un pequeño pasillo entre las tiendas creí haber visto un par de chicas, pero pasé tan rápido que no estuve seguro, además como podría probarme que estaban viéndome.

Seguí andando sin un rumbo cuando pronto encontré una librería, decidí entrar para ver si encontraba algo de mi gusto. Hojeé algunos libros, todo lo que aquí tenían estaba en español, poco y nada entiendo de español, no me serviría de mucho llevar uno.

Claro, es algo obvio encontrar libros en español en una librería de un país de habla hispana, ¿en que piensas JaeSeop? Pasará bastante tiempo antes de que pueda entender con propiedad el español.

Me sentía algo observado, pero nadie cerca me miraba, era una sensación algo incomoda. Tomé un libro e intente leer.

Me concentré en las palabras, tratando de desaparecer esa sensación de estar siendo observado. Balbuceé para mi mismo unas cuantas líneas. Solté el aire contenido en mi pecho de una sola vez. Salí del lugar, dispuesto a ir con los demás y finalmente al hotel.

Caminaba hacia la escalera mecánica cuando a lo lejos sentí una voz llamar mi nombre. Era muy lejana y suave, por lo que creí alucinar. Solo por seguridad preferí apurar el paso a encontrarme con fans. No tengo problemas con las fans, solo ahora estaba algo cansado y el asedio en solitario es aún más cansador.

- Hey! Hey! Hey! Espera por favor.- Decía la misma voz, ahora algo más cerca.

No pude ver quien era, ya estaba en la escalera y había mucha gente tras de mi. No volví a oírla, hasta que una chica sorpresivamente apareció frente a mí.

Era una ilusión, un espectro, nunca en mi vida había visto algo como ella. Era algo más de una cabeza más baja que yo, su piel era muy clara y su cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, usaba unos pantaloncillos cortos, una camiseta holgada y zapatillas, llevaba el cabello largo, claro y liso, peinado en un par de coletas, sus ojos eran un par de esmeraldas grandes y brillantes en los que se reflejaba una luz muy especial y maravillosa, hipnotizante.

- Eh… Yo.- Susurró.

¿Se dirigía a mí? Miré hacia atrás buscando a alguien más al que pudiera hablarle, nadie la veía, puse mi mirada muy a lo lejos, tratando de evitar mostrar mi sorpresa a causa de ella.

- Yo… algo… pedir… importante.- Oí su voz temblorosa hilando palabras en inglés.

Quise sonreír, pero no lo hice. Era tierna y divertida, debe ser de acá, su inglés era terrible, solo había dicho incoherencias, pero su esfuerzo e interés en intentar comunicarse conmigo era encantador.

Seguí con mi vista perdida en la nada, si a duras penas hablaba inglés de ese modo, menos lo iba a entender, por lo que darle una respuesta no servía de mucho.

Escuché un pequeño susurro de su parte, no logré descifrar claramente lo que había dicho, no le había puesto demasiada atención y los ruidos del lugar lo hacían aún más difícil.

- ¡Oye! ¡Te hablo a ti Kim JaeSeop, quiero pedirte un favor, ¿si?!- Dijo fuerte, parecía algo irritada. Tomó con fuerza mi hombro, obligándome a verla.

¿Cómo alguien con una apariencia tan dulce podía ser tan dura? Ok, tal vez mi actitud la estaba impacientando, fui algo indiferente, personalmente tampoco me gustaría ser ignorado, debería escucharla.

Su expresión era de verdadera molestia, pero ¿Qué querría de mí? Me paralicé unos cuantos segundos tratando de dilucidarlo.

Aunque era algo difícil concentrarse con esa mirada encima.

¿Cómo algo así realmente existe? Tan perfectamente esculpida, es como una muñeca, como esas de porcelana, sus ojos grandes y fijos de un color despampanante, sus labios rosados y carnosos, su tez blanca, brillante cerámica pulida. Si algo como ella pudiera ponerse en un estante para ser contemplado, pasaría día y noche solo disfrutando de verla.

¿Cómo llamar su atención? Aunque es ella quien ahora quiere la mía, tal vez esa sea la formula, ignorarla un poco para hacer que insista más y más.

¿En que se supone que estoy pensando? Mi interior se burla de mi mismo, estoy pensando en hacer estupideces... Es como si alguien más me controlara.

Trato de regresar a la realidad. Su penetrante mirada seguía sobre mí, sin preocuparse de que pronto la escalera acabaría, si no se gira caerá.

Demasiado tarde para avisarle, sus pies ya se han enredado en el fin de la escalera mecánica, antes de que caiga la tomo del brazo. Todavía sosteniéndola me muevo de ahí.

- ¿Estás bien?- Finalmente le hablé.

- Ehh… Si, gracias.- Respondió algo sorprendida.

- ¿Y que es lo tan importante que tenías que pedirme?- Le dije recordando lo que antes ella había dicho, sonriéndole para mostrarme un poco más cálido.

- Yo... tuya... muy... fan... ser... ehh...- Titubeó.

No pude evitar reír suavemente, sus habilidades en el inglés eran nulas o algo la ponía realmente nerviosa, pero era la segunda frase totalmente incoherente de las pocas que había dicho hasta ese momento.

Se veía algo molesta, mi risa la incomoda.

- Digo...- Toma un respiro y me mira con seguridad-. Te admiro mucho y sería realmente bueno si aceptaras que te tome una foto.-

- Seguro, solo tenías que decirlo.- Accedí.

Esta era mi oportunidad, un par de fotos, buscarle un poco de conversación y conseguir su número. No estaría nada mal arreglar una cita. Es la primera vez que pienso de esta manera sobre una chica que me encuentra por casualidad.

Es el presentimiento de hace un momento, es ella... Sea lo que sea, es ella... Me acercaría a ella y la conquistaría, hallaría la manera para quedarme con esta muñeca de porcelana.

- ¿Y eso era lo tan importante que querías? No le hallo tanta importancia.- Dije relajado, bromeando, siendo sarcástico o algo así, mientras caminaba adelantándome a ningún lugar.

Seguiría con la formula de la arrogancia e ignorándola un poco, eso la ponía de malas, y eso haría que jamás saliera de su mente. Además esa expresión de enojo era dulce, solo verla ya era bueno.

Cualquier artista puede decirte "si, claro", aparentar ser amable, tomarse una foto contigo y dejarte ir, sin que nada ocurra. Sin embargo debes ser realmente arriesgado para querer atraer por el lado malo, siendo arrogante y frío para hacer que la pequeña sesión se extienda y se extienda, hasta hacer que aparezca mi verdadera personalidad, cautivándola.

Un plan demasiado completo para ser improvisado, y tal vez algo tonto diría yo, no... yo no diría algo tonto... diría DEMASIADO TONTO... pero ¿que más da? Entre eso se me vino otra idea, este no era un buen lugar para empezar a tomarnos fotos, la llevaré a aquella banca oculta entre los arbustos de la entrada, cuando llegué no había nadie ahí y dudo que alguien ocupe ese lugar.

- Ven, la iluminación no es muy buena aquí.- Regresé hasta ella y la tomé del brazo.

La llevé con decisión sin darme el tiempo de oír sus objeciones, aunque estas no existían, tal vez realmente era una muñeca que había huido de la vitrina de una tienda de modas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Recordar me hizo reír. ¿Qué es esta manera de acercarse? Era tan fácil como decirle si desde un principio y luego ofrecerle algo para pasar un momento, hablarle amablemente desde el principio. La desesperación me vuelve un tonto.

Eso me hubiera evitado varios moretones, además tal vez ahora me odia un poco por mi actitud y por aquel beso que le robé, ¿le habrá molestado?, era inevitable, esos labios me llamaban y como lo más probable es que más adelante no tendré oportunidad, solo lo hice.

Tomé mi móvil nuevo, por algún motivo creí necesario comprar uno aquí y si no lo hubiera hecho no tendría su número y la posibilidad de llamarla, por lo que veo que hice bien. Revisé algunas de las fotografías. Seguía pareciéndome una muñeca, perfectamente moldeada, los relieves en su rostro y las curvas de su cuerpo creadas a la perfección.

Con un vestido lleno de vuelos, el cabello ondulado y una mirada inexpresiva podría ponerla frente a mi y mirarla por horas, limpiándole el polvo, cuidándola de todo lo que dañe la delicada porcelana de su piel.

Le envié un mensaje, sincerándome un poco con ella, sin decirle directamente que más que gustarme ya siento que me estoy enamorando. Pues, no es solo su físico, es su forma de ser, es el hecho de que es una mujer perfecta, la persona que nació para mi.

Esto empezando a enloquecer...

**Flash Back**

Llevábamos mucho rato hablando, me fascinaba, era increíble que además de bella y tener una chispeante personalidad era inteligente y espontanea, rápida y segura, no había tema de conversación alguno en que no me diera una respuesta del todo adecuada.

Salimos de la cafetería, el viento frío la hizo temblar, lo noté.

- ¿Tienes frío?-

- Un poco.- Dijo mientras su mano buscaba algo en sus hombros.

Se estaba congelando, su piel se había erizado y no llevaba nada para cubrirse. Coloqué mi chaqueta sobre ella y un abrazo para darle un poco más de calor, no hubo objeciones, así que la acerqué un poco más a mi.

Le pregunté si el frío había desaparecido y la única respuesta, algo tardía que tuve fue un golpe en mi mejilla. Reí adolorido.

- ¿Por qué fue eso?-

- Recordé algo, ¿por qué fuiste tan pesado antes?-

- ¿Pesado?- Reí un poco más, recordando mis motivos.

Era tarde ya, el manager había dicho dos horas, tenía que regresar pronto para poder irnos al hotel, seguro los chicos me odiarían por hacerlos dormitar en la van, me gané otra tanda de golpes más, al menos tengo un buen motivo de por medio.

Muy bien, solo le diría que había ocurrido y me iría antes de que ella dijera nada.

Dejé de abrazarla, preparando mi huida.

- Un truco.- Dije sonriéndole.

Luego la bese suave y rápidamente en los labios, fue solo un impulso.

Había sentido esa dulzura y suavidad, en solo un segundo, me hubiera fascinado ir un poco más allá en aquel beso, pero hubiera sido tomarme demasiada confianza, sentí como sus músculos se tensaron, vi sus ojos abiertos enormemente de la sorpresa y solo aire sin sonidos salir de sus labios.

Comencé a caminar de espaldas, alejándome de a poco, esperando el regaño y el golpe, pero nada. Por lo que quise hacerlo otra vez.

¿Demasiado riesgo?

- Tengo que irme, adiós.- Dije antes de acercarme y besarla otra vez.

Un beso más largo, pero igual de casto, no me atrevería a ir más allá ahora. La vería otra vez, sea como sea lo haría. Corrí sin esperar una respuesta.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tres segundos, solo tres segundos fueron suficientes para que yo desee más, en realidad, para que necesite más. Jazmine, ¿por qué no sales de mi mente? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esos brillantes ojos?

El teléfono empieza a sonar. Me estremece por completo aquel ruido. Veo en la pantalla el nombre del remitente. Sonrío, es imposible que realmente ella me llame, pero lo hace, ella me responde, ella piensa en mí.

- Hola… ¿Jazmine?- Susurro.

- Hola AJ, no soy Jazmine, soy Cony, su mejor amiga.-

Esa respuesta me desilusionó, con que su mejor amiga se interesaba en mí y no ella, suspiré. Solo quería oír su voz, escucharla decir que le gusto también y que quiere verme otra vez, fijar una cita y luego otra y otra, verla cada uno de los días que pase en este país. En cambio tenía a la mejor amiga.

- ¿Desilusionado?- Preguntó.

- Perdona, es que yo esperaba que…- Traté de excusarme con amabilidad.

- Esperabas su llamada, supe que tuvieron una buena tarde.- Me interrumpió.

- Ehh… ¿Puedo saber por qué llamas?-

- En el mensaje decías que si estaba ella despierta debía llamarte, y ya que ella no quiso, yo le di una ayudita, sé que ella también quiere hablarte.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Ehh… Ponla al teléfono.-

Reí un poco, su amiga me pareció divertida, en su voz había un tono de travesura muy contagioso. Me llenó de buenas esperanzas el oírla decir eso, parecía muy agradable también. Esperé varios segundos antes de que contestara quien yo quería, se escuchaba una pequeña pelea en susurros.

- Hola.- Dijo de mala gana.

- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Pues… no sé… Un idiota me robo un beso por la tarde, me gustaría darle un golpe en la cara, si quieres saberlo.- Respondió molesta.

- Oh… ¿En serio? ¿Qué opinas de ese chico?-

- El peor que he conocido.-

- Ya veo… Ehh… ¿Puedo decirte algo?-

- Si, tú querías hablar.-

- Perdóname…- Escuché un "ah?" sorprendido al en respuesta-. Por el beso, no quería propasarme, ni molestarte… Es solo que… Me gustas demasiado y no puedo ocultártelo.-

- Ehh…- Hubo un titubeo nervioso-. ok… ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?- Regresó la antipatía y seguridad de su voz.

- Dime sinceramente, ¿Qué piensas tú de mi?-

- Pues… Tú a mi… tú me… me…- Otra vez titubeó-. ¡Me repugnas!, te crees un imán para las chicas, pero con tu forma de ser todo lo que logras es alejarlas, me das asco… además de irrespetuoso y tonto eres feo… ¿no te has visto al espejo?… agh! AJ lo siento mucho, pero jamás, jamás podré corresponderte, porque, con todo respeto, ¡te odio!- Dijo rápidamente, antes de cortar.

¿Me odia? ¿Le repugno? Mi idea de hablar con ella no era exactamente aquello. Todo se hacía difícil y prácticamente imposible, pero, no me rendiría, en vez de echarme abajo, esa conversación me impulsaba a seguir adelante. Ella me querría.

**Fin AJ POV**


End file.
